


The Lights

by turntechnologic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Jade seek shelter from a storm. Rated T for a little language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lights

"Jade, where are you?" My voice bounced through the cave eerily as I trudged along. I pulled my jacket closer to my form, repressing a shiver. Snow wasn't something I was too familiar with. I didn't understand why she liked it so much; shit was cold.

"Dave! Come on, come on! Get inside!" Her excitement was contagious and I felt myself hustling after her into the pitch-black cavern despite my reluctance to leave the entrance behind me, even if the storm had picked up in the outside night air. 

A frozen breeze swept through the cave and turned my breath into vapor as it left my nose. I slowed up on my breathing. Striders don't pant.

I could hear faint, delicate footsteps from the deep recess of the cavern. Jade was hopping about, brushing her long, pale fingers across the walls. Her laughter was nearly contagious. I'm positive Egbert would have joined in.

"I can't see for shit." My complaints were drowned out by her sudden gasp, and her footsteps halted. I squinted through the dark, and could barely see her tall form outlined against the wall. I think she turned around; her hands pawed through the air towards myself and her breath ghosted as she spoke:

"Dave! Come on, it's over this way!" I rolled my eyes in vain before heaving a great sigh and making a show of walking over to her. She was practically trembling with excitement. My own curiosity piqued when I saw how impatient she was as she bounced on her toes.

"Alright, alright. What is it?" 

"Oh my gosh, Dave, you'll really like this. It's soooo cooool!" She grabbed my hand and tugged me forward as soon as I was within range. Her warm fingers slipped into my own and I tried to ignore the pleasant tingle that it caused. Keep it cool, Strider. She wasn't that into you.

I don't know how she could see. I could barely make out my hand when it was two inches from my face, and even then I think I cheated. But her steps were sure and her tugging was merciless, so I followed the Witch of Space as she lead me around a corner and stopped.

"Can you see them?"

She had to be kidding me. 

"Yeah, wow, soooo cooool, I like how black and unseeable and not visible they are. Really, really cool. Almost as cool as me. Fuck, they might be as cool as the snow, and that shit is cold." 

Her frown was nearly audible. I almost expected her to drop my hand. She didn't though, but it was probably my imagination when I felt her fingers tighten.

"Oh yeah! I brought a flashlight! I forgot!" 

My free hand came up to pinch the bridge of my nose. 

Her Sylladex spat out a flashlight and she caught it before it hit the floor in what I assume was a remarkable show of dexterity I did not think her capable of. It sounded impressive, anyway.

"Watch your eyes..." Jade mumbled before switching the flashlight on.

I've never been more thankful for ironic eyewear, and even then my eyes still burned.

The soft beams of the flashlight struck a crystal in the center of the room. The light refracted and bounced off to the right and collided with another transparent gem, which in turn split and bounced about the room hitting still more crystals and lighting the spacious cavern in a fantastic display.

I let my mask slip for a moment. It was easy to let go around Jade, and even more so when faced with such a spectacular sight.

"Wow, Jade... This is amazing!" I stepped forward into the room and approached one of the nearer crystals as I marveled at the patterns of the crisscrossing light. From behind me I could hear Jade's laugh again, and I let it carry me away with it's contagious effect.

"I told you it was cool!" She smiled before bouncing forward and shifting the beam of lights, causing a chain reaction of splitting brilliance as the light settled onto new crystals. I watched it tirelessly dance about the room as she skipped over, her breath still visible in the frigid air.

She look beautiful standing amidst the shards of light in the frozen cave. Her long black hair rolled gently off her shoulders and her smile softly grew as she glanced at me, shivering slightly as she stood. Even amongst the beauty of the room she still managed to be more startling than the lights.

I trailed my fingers against the crystal for a moment before I stepped away and paced over towards Jane. The cold air bit me harshly, but I shrugged off my jacket irregardless before I came up beside her and pulled my jacket over her shoulders. 

Before I could react she reached up on her toes and brushed her lips across my cheek.

Suddenly I wasn't so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Wrote this because I had free time and I wanted to see if I could handle my friend's OTP well. Criticism is welcome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Lights - A Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842658) by [turntechnologic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechnologic/pseuds/turntechnologic)




End file.
